Alvin and the chipmunks: Christmas Down Under
by JMS135
Summary: The Chipmunks are once again celebrating Christmas, and what a great way to celebrate Christmas, in Australia.


**Hello everyone, I'm back with another one-shot, two months ago I made an Alvin and the chipmunks Halloween story, and now I am going to make a Christmas one, I hope you enjoy.**

Twas another afternoon in the Seville household, they just like almost everyone else in the world are excited, Christmas was just three days away.

Inside the house, upstairs near the chipmunks bedroom, were the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, talking about Christmas, meanwhile outside the boys guardian Dave Seville walked passed the bedroom to head to the kitchen when he heard the six talking, he couldn't help but listen.

" Sometimes I just hate the cold on Christmas, it's always freezing out there", said Theodore.

" If only we went to Australia, Christmas is always in the summer there", said Eleanor.

" I hoped so to, we went to Australia on our spring break", said Theodore.

" Really where did you go to", said Brittany.

" Perth", said Theodore.

" How was it, I heard Perth is lovely", said Jeanette.

" True, but I didn't like it that much, it was really cold, and there were more moose's there than kangaroo's", said Theodore.

" Theodore, that's Canada, the last time we really went to Australia was on our tour last year", said Simon.

Dave then went downstairs to the kitchen, and thought about the conversation his sons and the chipettes had, Christmas in Australia, that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

The next day, just two days left till Christmas, the chipmunks went downstairs to the kitchen, and the chipettes came in to visit the Seville's.

" Hey everyone, can I talk to you for a minute, in the lounge", said Dave.

The six went in the lounge, ready for what Dave had to say.

" Look Dave, whatever you're gonna say, I didn't do it", said Alvin.

" No Alvin, I didn't bring you here for that, I'm talking about this years Christmas, and I was thinking we tried it somewhere else, I heard you six talking about going to Australia, so I was thinking we spend it there", said Dave.

" Alright, Christmas in the summer", said Alvin.

" I know, but where in Australia do you think", said Dave.

" I say Sidney", said Brittany.

" I say Brisbane", said Alvin.

" I say Melbourne", said Eleanor.

" I say Darwin", said Simon.

" I say Perth", said Jeanette.

" I say Adelaide", said Theodore.

Dave then picked up six straws.

" You know the drill", said Dave.

The six drew the straws, and in order from shortest to longest, Theodore got the shortest, then Simon, then Alvin, then Jeanette, then Eleanor, which means Brittany's got the longest.

" That's right, where going to Sydney", said Brittany.

" Okay, just let me book the tickets", said Dave, he went to the office, got onto his computer and went to book for the tickets.

" Okay, it says on the 23rd the plane will leave, so that's three days from now, and we'll be there until 7 PM in the 26th", said Dave.

* * *

The 23rd has come around instantly, they were on the plane, it took off and they flying across the Pacific Ocean.

As soon as they arrived at Sydney they found themselves a nice apartment, to stay at.

They went through the front door, and looked around.

" Okay there are three bedrooms, I get one of them, boys you share one room, girls you share the other", said Dave.

They went to the next room, which is the bathroom.

" Lovely", said Brittany.

" Don't go hogging all the water", said Alvin.

Brittany stuck her tongue at him.

The next room they went to, was the living room, where there are couches a TV, and a small table.

" This is twice as big as I thought it would", said Simon.

They then went to the back of the room, where there is the kitchen.

Next to it is a glass slide door, Theodore slide the door open and went out, outside is a small balcony and a veranda.

" I can see the beach from here", said Theodore in amazement as he looked outside.

" If we're gonna celebrate Christmas here down under, where are we gonna find a tree, we usually get a real one", said Alvin.

" We can always decorate a gum tree with eucalyptus leaves", said Jeanette.

" I'm going to buy a fake on this year, in the black bag are the Christmas ornaments, I'll get one now and we can decorate it tonight", said Dave.

" Cool", said Theodore.

" Okay, I'll even get the turkey and stuff for dinner tomorrow night", said Dave.

So Dave left the apartment and went to the mall to get the turkey and a nice tree, when he came back he set it up, and everyone else decorated it with Christmas ornaments.

* * *

The next day the six chipmunks were just watching TV, Dave was in his bedroom getting ready for something.

It was Christmas eve, tomorrow is Christmas.

" Dave's going somewhere, I can smell that deodorant from here", said Alvin.

Dave then got out of his room.

" Okay, now, we still got to do a bit more of the Christmas shopping, can you guys grab some more stuff for the Christmas dinner for me, now we already got the turkey, we just need some drinks", said Dave, handing Simon a yellow $50 note.

" Where are you going", said Theodore.

" I'm going to a conference, I won't be back till tonight", said Dave.

" I can cook the turkey, saves us some time", said Theodore.

" Really Theodore, thanks, I need to get going, see you all tonight", said Dave.

He then went out the door and left the apartment.

" He's in a hurry, maybe he was a bit late", said Eleanor.

" I'll start cooking then", said Theodore.

" Hang on Theodore, one of us should stay here with you", said Simon.

" Right, you all take care of Theodore and I'll buy the stuff", said Alvin.

" I don't think so Alvin, you went to do Christmas shopping alone last year and look how that turned out, when Dave told you to buy the turkey", said Simon.

" I got it didn't I", said Alvin.

" It was still Alive", said Simon.

" Well Dave did say fresh", said Alvin.

" He didn't mean in the egg, and what about when he told you to buy Christmas crackers, you went and bought cheez-its and wrapped a ribbon around it", said Simon.

" It's okay guys, I can handle being by myself, I'm old enough now", said Theodore.

" Are you sure", said Simon.

" Yeah I'm sure", said Theodore.

" Well you know my mobile number right, and we'll call you every hour, we'll be back in the afternoon", said Simon.

" Cool", said Theodore.

" Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself", said Simon.

" Yes", said Theodore.

" Okay, well let's get going", said Simon, once the five chipmunks leave out the door, Theodore went to the kitchen, pulled the turkey out of the fridge.

" Maybe I can make some cookies like I always do", said Theodore, he grabbed the butter, eggs, and milk out of the fridge.

* * *

The other five chipmunks were at a mall.

" Do we get some lunch first", said Eleanor.

" Why not, I'm am getting pretty hungry", said Brittany.

" Me too", said Simon.

" Me three", said Jeanette.

" Me four", said Alvin.

" Me five, and if Theodore were here, he would say me six", said Eleanor.

" So we'll get some lunch, then begin some shopping", said Jeanette.

" Where do we go to, Woolworths, Coles or IGA", said Brittany.

" IGA is very far from here, not even in the mall, I think we should go to Coles, the prices on the groceries are more cheaper", said Brittany.

" No, I think Woolworths has more cheaper stuff", said Eleanor.

" I say we go to Coles", said Brittany.

" I say we go to Woolworths, said Eleanor.

" What do you guys think", said Brittany.

" I think we'll go to Woolwo... Um sorry Coles", said Alvin after seeing Brittany glare at him.

" I'll go with what Jeanette thinks", said Simon.

" Um... well... I guess I'll go with... uh.. how about we toss a coin", said Jeanette.

" Heads we go to Woolworths, tales we go to Coles", said Simon.

Simon then picked up a gold $2 coin and tossed it, as soon as it landed on the floor.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Theodore had placed everything in the oven, the turkey and the cookies.

" There, now in half an hour the cookies will be done, and the roast will be done in an hour, I can just sit down, relax, have some Vegemite rolls, and watch some TV", said Theodore to himself, he then picked up a few rolls of Vegemite, and sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and relaxed.

" Too bad they don't have talking teddy here, what was that show again Eleanor told me I might like, the Wiggles", said Theodore.

Just then, the phone rang, and Theodore answered it.

" Hello", said Theodore.

" Hey Theodore, It's Eleanor, hows the cooking going", said Eleanor.

" It's going great, I'll be just about done, just got to let the roast turkey cook in the oven and it'll be done", said Theodore.

" Okay, me and the others won't be back until an hour, see you", said Eleanor.

" Okay bye", said Theodore.

Once he hung up on the phone, Theodore went back into the kitchen, and saw smoke coming out of the oven.

" Oh no, the roast, the cookies", said Theodore, beginning to panic, he turned off the oven, grabbed the food out of the oven, only to see them burnt, he opened the window to let the smoke out to keep the smoke alarm from going off.

" Oh great", Theodore groaned, " The dinner is ruined, the others won't be back for an hour so it'll be too late to cook another roast , considering we only have one turkey, and we're out of flour so I can't make anymore cookies, dinner is ruined, and everyone is relying on me to make it".

Theodore then looked out the window to see a few buildings, a fast food restaurant that was surprisingly opened.

" Maybe dinner isn't ruined yet", said Theodore.

He grabbed the money out of his piggy bank, and ran out the door of the apartment, he locked it and left and headed to town.

* * *

55 minutes later, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were heading back to the apartment with bags of stuff.

" Glad we got everything ready, at least the presents are already on the tree so we don't have to worry about that", said Eleanor.

" I'm sure they'll be better than last year", said Simon.

" What do you mean", said Eleanor.

" Remember when Theodore gave you ear rings last year for Christmas, he gave you the left ear ring and said Merry Christmas and gave you the other and said happy birthday for next year", said Simon.

" At least it was better than yours Simon, I remember Jeanette saying she wanted something with Diamonds for Christmas last year, and you gave her a deck of cards", said Alvin.

" At least mine was safer, you gave Brittany what you said was a curling iron last year, it was an electric carving knife", said Simon.

" I thought it was a curling iron, besides it was made by the same company", said Alvin.

" A company that makes both kitchen and beauty products", said Eleanor.

" Yeah", said Alvin.

" So we all told each other what to get for Theodore, last year we gave him the same thing", said Simon.

The five chipmunks made it back to the apartment, where they meet Theodore.

" How's the dinner going Theo", said Simon.

" Good, I even made some cookies", said Theodore.

" That's cool, we brought some stuff with us, some shapes, a lamington, a pavlova, and some chocolates I thought we try right now, I think they're called cherry ripe, I heard they taste pretty good", said Simon.

Theodore picked up one, unwrapped the red wrapped, and took a bite of the chocolate.

" Mmmm, they do taste pretty good", said Theodore.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the table in the living room, it may be small, but it's big enough for the seven to have dinner, they were there except for Dave who still hasn't come back yet.

" Okay I can get the food now", said Theodore.

" No, we have to wait till Dave get's here", said Simon.

" A little late is he", said Eleanor.

Just then the phone rang.

" That must be him, I'll get it", said Simon, he got off the table and went to the phone.

" I'll heat up the roast on the microwave, it might be cold", said Theodore, he also got off the table and went into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes Simon returned to the table.

" That was Dave on the phone, he won't be having dinner with us, he went with a few friends he said he hadn't seen for 22 years, he said they got some catching up to do at a tavern, he said he's going to have dinner there, so I guess that means it's just us six", said Simon, sitting down.

" But at least he'll be here to open the presents

and Theodore arrived with a tray of chicken on rolls, chips, cookies, and six glasses of strawberry, spearmint and vanilla milkshakes.

" Who's hungry", said Theodore.

" What happened to the roast", said Simon.

" This is the roast, we're having roast on rolls, thought we try something different this year, after all, we are spending Christmas in Australia", said Theodore.

" We have roast potatoes, every years, but you seemed to have sliced them thinly", said Jeanette.

" Like I said, something new", said Theodore.

" Love the cookies though", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, made them myself, the cream is really good too on it", said Theodore.

" Why did make milkshakes", said Brittany.

" Oh um, we have so much milk, just thought we use most of it up, now Brittany and Jeanette like the strawberry ones, Eleanor and Simon like the Vanilla ones, and Alvin and I like the spearmint ones", said Theodore.

" Yeah, but with the roast on the rolls", Alvin who took a bite on one, " They taste like they came from a fast food restaurant".

" Yeah, I must have put them in the oven too long", said Theodore.

" I don't see any gravy, we always have that on the roast, whether or not it's on a roll", said Brittany.

" I didn't have the time to make it, plus I used up all the flour to make the cookies", said Theodore.

" Okay, you said the chicken is roasted, even though we can clearly see it came from Red Rooster", said Simon.

" What makes you think that", said Theodore.

" Because we had that for lunch", said Simon.

" Oh", said Theodore embarrassed.

" And also the thinly sliced potatoes you said were roast, we can easily tell they were deep fried", said Brittany.

" And let me guess, you bought the cookies too, and the milkshakes", said Alvin.

" Actually I made the milkshakes, and I bought the cookies from IGA", said Theodore.

" Let me guess, you burnt the original roast turkey, purchased take away food and disguised it as your own cooking", said Simon.

" Did the chips really give that away", said Theodore.

" To be honest, I knew you were gonna do that before we left, I expected that oven was busted", said Simon.

" Never mind, at least they taste good", said Eleanor.

" Save the cookies, so Santa can have one, I'll get some carrots for his reindeer", said Theodore.

" In Australia, Santa has six white boomers on his sleigh rather than the usual nine reindeer's including Rudolph", said Eleanor.

A while later it was getting dark, Dave still wasn't home, and they all agreed they were going to stay up until he get's home.

" Where is he, he's taking a bit so long", said Simon.

" Maybe a traffic jam happened", said Theodore.

" It couldn't have, he said he walked there", said Brittany.

" Well, while we're waiting, we still got milk, but we also have chocolate sauce, I know what Santa will have, I'll serve it up", said Theodore, he went in the kitchen, went to the fridge, grabbed the milk and chocolate sauce, poured both in a glass.

Then he grabbed a can of whipped cream, and sprayed it on top of the glass, grabbed a packet of M&Ms, and sprinkled some on the glass, and well as marshmallows, grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured it all over.

" What do you think of this", said Theodore.

" That looks pretty good", said Jeanette.

Theodore then placed the glass on the table, with a few cookies on the plate, then he grabbed a few carrots for Santa's boomers.

" While we're waiting, how about a game of monopoly", said Simon.

" Okay", said Jeanette.

So, the six went into the boys bedroom to find the game, when they did, the front door opened, and Dave went in.

" I'm home", said Dave, he looked down the hall, and saw the glass of chocolate milk on the table.

He approached it, and saw a piece of paper on the table next to it, he looked at it, it said.

 _Merry Christmas Father.._

Dave knew that was Theodore's handwriting.

" Thanks Theodore, I think everyone's in bed", Dave thought to himself, he grabbed the glass, and was about to drink from it when...

" DON'T DRINK THAT", Dave jumped and turned around to see the six kids.

" I thought this was for me", said Dave, he looked at the note, and saw his thumb covering the last word of it, he moved it.

It said _Merry Christmas Father Christmas._

" Oh, if these were for Santa, where are the carrots for his reindeer", said Dave.

" White boomers", muttered Eleanor.

" Wait, the carrots are here, I still had them with me", said Theodore, putting the plate of carrots on the table.

Soon, everyone went to bed.

* * *

It was morning, Christmas morning, the sun rises, and people started waking up.

The chipmunks and Chipettes woke up, and got out of their beds, and went in the kitchen where Dave is making pancakes.

" Merry Christmas Everyone", said Dave.

" Happy Christmas Dave", said Theodore.

" Okay, after breakfast we can open our presents, then we can go out to the beach, my friends told me they'll be there, having a game of cricket, and hot dogs", said Dave.

" You mean a sausage sizzle", said Jeanette.

" Yeah that, they said they wanted to meet you, so we'll meet them at the beach for lunch", said Dave.

The chipmunks gathered at the tree where they opened their gifts.

Eleanor opened hers, it was a necklace, with a heart on it with an emerald gem.

" I like it Theodore, thank you", said Eleanor.

Theodore opened his.

" I love it, a kangaroo plush, now I got one animal in each continent, a kangaroo, panda, eagle, piranha, giraffe and cavalier, thank you Eleanor", said Theodore.

Jeanette opened hers.

" The fifth wave series, thanks Simon", said Jeanette.

Simon opened his.

" The brand new telescope I wanted, thanks Jeanette", said Simon.

Brittany opened her present.

" A golden mirror, I love it Alvin, thanks", said Brittany.

And finally, Alvin opened his.

" A brand new skateboard, the one I've been wanting for months, thanks Britt", said Alvin.

They turned to Dave, Theodore picked up a gift and gave it to Dave.

" This is from all of us", said Theodore.

Dave opened the gift and it was revealed to be a frame with a picture on it, the picture was Dave, Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor together.

" Thanks boys, you too girls, I love it, this is going in my room when we get home", said Dave.

" And now for the Christmas crackers", said Alvin.

" I hope you got the ones that crack", said Simon.

" Yes I have, I just need a lighter", said Alvin, running into the fridge, grabbing a lighter, and switched it on.

" Oh no, Alvin, Don..", Simon was too late to stop him, Alvin lit on the fire crackers, and it started to sparkle.

" Don't light it in here", said Dave.

Alvin was about to run outside, when he dropped the crackers, and they started exploding.

Everyone was just running around, panicking.

Soon it stopped, and luckily no one hurt, and nothing was broken.

Dave looked at Alvin.

" Um, he he, Merry Christmas", said Alvin.

" AALLVVIINNNNN".

 **Well, there it is, I hoped you enjoyed it, now I can get back to finishing off Chipmunk Detective, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and as well a Happy New Year, and until next time I see you.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
